Gyro We Go Again
Another intense competition in the Chopped Kitchen starts when the chefs get gyro meat and hearts of palm in the first basket! Then in the second round, the remaining three chefs must pair steak and donuts. When the finalists find a classic American finger-food and a sticky surprise in the last basket, what will they put together? Contestants *Tara Thomas, Executive Chef / Owner, Traxx, Los Angeles, CA *Guillermo Perez, Chef de Cuisine, SushiSamba NYC Park, New York, NY *Jaquy Yngvason, Food Stylist, New York, NY *Thomas "Tom" McKenna, Sous chef, Jean-Georges, New York, NY Judges *Aarón Sánchez *Marcus Samuelsson *Elizabeth Karmel Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Gyro Meat, Piquillo Peppers, Hearts of Palm, Oysters Tara made Oysters Two Ways with Hearts of Palm Mignonette. '''The judges like her two preparations of the oyster (stuffed inside a piquillo pepper and raw on the half-shell), which highlights it nicely. Her execution of the other three ingredients are great as well. Elizabeth got a little bit of shell in her oyster. Guillermo prepared '''Gyro-Crusted Oyster with Piquillo Salsita. Guillermo is applauded for his use of the gyro meat as a crust for the oyster, which is well executed. The judges, particularly Marcus, are not a fan of the frisée that he simply put on the plate to hold the oyster in place. Jaquy's appetizer is Sweet & Spicy Oyster Shooter with Almond Romesco Sauce. The judges love her oyster shooter. The gyro meat is too intense, and there is too much of it, as well as too much romesco sauce. Tom made Piquillo Tequila Purée with Crispy Gyro and Oyster. The judges love his oysters and his creative use of tahini as a marinade for the heart of palm, which is the best heart of palm of the round. Marcus's oyster got a bit soggy, and the portion is little too small. The judges decide to chop Chef Jaquy 'first for having too much sauce and overly intense gyro meat on her plates. Entrée ''Ingredients: Sirloin Flap, Rainbow Carrots, Formaggio Di Fossa, Chocolate Covered Donuts Guillermo prepared '''Grilled Sirloin Flap with Crusted Butter & Potato Gratin. The judges like his gratin, and the meat is cooked well. However, he cut the meat wrong which makes it chewy. The crusted butter tastes like uncooked chocolate pancake dough. Tom prepared Cumin-Roasted Sirloin Flap with Carrots and Coffee Crumble. The judges love his cheesy carrots and use of cumin to change the flavor of the steak. Tom makes the best use of the chocolate covered donuts. The meat is very undercooked. Tara made Cheese-Crusted Steak with Baby Vegetables and Sweet Chocolate Sauce. Tara has the best meat of the round, in terms of temperature, the crust, and flavor, which is similar to chicken-fried steak. The chocolate sauce is too sweet and there is too much on the plates, which takes away from the presentation. Tara also failed to get the sauce onto Elizabeth's dish. The decision the judges come to is not to let Chef Tara go to the dessert due to her problems with the chocolate sauce. Dessert Ingredients: Sorghum Molasses, Kefir, Cactus Pear, Pigs in a Blanket Tom did Kefir Prosecco Cream with Sorghum Brittle, Funnel Cake and Cactus Pear Kefir Sorbet. The judges love his sorbet, which is the highlight of the dish. They also love his brittle and cactus pear sparklers. His soup didn't turn out as a sabayon like he intended, and there is large clumps of powdered sugar on the funnel cake. Guillermo made Cactus Pear Chocolate Cake with Kefir Whip. '''Guillermo's plate is beautiful, and the flavors in the cake are delicious. Unfortunately, the cake is overcooked. In the end, the judges chop '''Chef Guillermo for his unsuccessful crusted butter and for overcooking his microwave cake. Tom is made Chopped Champion. Gallery GWGA Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Tom, Jaquy, Guillermo, and Tara Tara's Oysters Two Ways.png|Tara's Appetizer Guillermo's Gyro Oysters.png|Guillermo's Appetizer Jaquy's Shooter.png|Jaquy's Appetizer Tom's Tiny Tahini Heart of Palm and Oyster.png|Tom's Appetizer Guillermo's Sirloin and Uncooked Pancake Dough Butter.png|Guillermo's Entrée Tom's Cumin Rawsted Sirloin Flap.png|Tom's Entrée Tara's Chicken Fried Sirloin Flap.png|Tara's Entrée Tom's "Sabayon" and Funnel Cake.png|Tom's Dessert Guillermo's Microwave Cake.png|Guillermo's Dessert Notes * Category:Episodes Category:Season 16 Category:Piquillo Peppers Category:Oysters Category:Carrots Category:Rainbow Carrots Category:Kefir Category:Cactus Pear Category:Hearts of Palm Category:Sorghum Molasses